freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
The journal
during my trip to london england, I visited an antique shop. In the shop, I was looking at various furniture items, carvings, etc. When I came about a book. It was a journal or diary or whatever. I asked the owner how much it would cost to buy, and he said only 1£. I bought the journal along with a carving of a horse and went on my merry way to the hotel I was staying in. When I got there, I opened up the journal to see what was in it. What I read was disturbing. what I have for you today, are some of the Main entrys. december 1st 1799 Today was pretty uneventful, but, notheless I think that my first day as a gaurdsman for a jail was a pretty good one. Since we don't have many prisoners, I expected today to be uneventful. december 11th 1799 today we had someone try to break out, but I was able to stop them with my bayonet. Seeing his brain... was not the most pleasuring sight. I'm not sure what to make of this day, but I guess I got my rightful pay of 5£ and I'm able to feed my family so I guess today was good. december 15th 1799 Today I found the perfect excuse to execute a prisoner I didn't like. He was just walking to his cell, when I shot him. I told my boss he was resisting me when I called him out on something. For my good work, he payed me an extra 2£ with my usual 5£. I couldn't find any shops open today though, so I went back to the prison and took some apples with me for my family. December 24th 1799 my boss said I could have the week off... but I told him I wanted to stay and help. But he replied saying that he needs more proffessionally trained guards. I couldn't stand hearing that so my instincts kicked in and I thruster my musket at his head... i couldn't believe what I had done... so when the prisoners were out of their cells I threw his body into one... surely I won't be caught now, right? january 1st 1800 my fellow guards decided to elect john as the new boss. John is a horrible man I know it... maybe... He should end up like the old boss? No... that's not right what I did... january 3rd 1800 my kids couldn't get any food today... so I got john to visit us... halfway there he stopped suddenly... that was my chance. I got him, and chopped him into bits. Surely my kids could eat now... january 4th 1800 my fellow guard found out john died, they elected al as the new boss... I'm sure he'll do well... February 1st 1800 one of my sons died of starvation Yesterday... I can't let that happen to my other son and daughter... surely my fellow guards won't notice a few prisoners missing? February 3rd 1800 my fellow guards have found out what I've done... they needed to bite the dust... when a prisoner found out and went to tell a guard who didn't know, he bite the dust. Along with al the other guards, and the rest of the prisoners. I wonder what the public will think? february 5th 1800 my wife left me... the woman took the kids with her. or at least, she tried to. How can you take someone if their dead? Answer, you can't. Ecpessially if you're dead aswell. The voices told me what to do and I did it. Are they proud of me? february 6th 1800 The voices aren't proud of me and they won't stop saying it... I can't live with this dissapointment... I need to end it all so they will stop Category:Mental Illness